Morning Reprieve
by Lindt Luirae
Summary: He loves her sounds —loves drowning in his need for her. The way she surrenderes to him makes him feel alive. [KakaSaku smut]


_A/N: please be aware that this piece contains descriptive smut._

 _Beta'd by my awesome friend Denilmo! Show us some love, leave a review x_

* * *

The warm light of the morning sun broke through the seams of their bedroom curtains, breaking into a rainbow of colours that fanned over her smooth, taut stomach.

The covers lay tangled with her legs, just barely covering the little patch of pink curls nestled between her thighs.

Distant birds chirped, the faint sound of water trickling in a nearby stream filtered through the open window creating a rather calming atmosphere.

A soft moan disturbed the quietness of the morning, coming from within the darkened room.

Sakura hummed against the warmth of his mouth on hers, touching their lips together leisurely, his fingers trailing lightly down her sensitive belly.

Her body arched slightly, her breath catching as he broke the kiss, his fingers flitting over her torso. Kakashi stroked the little pink hair covering her mound before he let his middle finger lightly caress the little pearl nestled between her folds.

Her thighs parted and her breath rushed out of her, her emerald eyes snapping open. He was watching her with his dark, dark eyes. His gaze filled with longing—with heat—that threatened to consume her.

His fingers reached further, stroking over her entrance, coating his fingers with her leaking arousal, before moving them back to her button and pressing in circular motions.

The rosette made another soft sound at the back of her throat when he attached his mouth to the juncture of her jaw, moving slowly. His lips were hot, wet and burning on her skin, sucking softly, his teeth scraping gently along her throat, leaving fire-hot kisses all over.

She sighed his name, her fingers reaching to tangle in his hair, dragging his mouth from her neck up to hers. The rosette's lips parted letting his hot tongue slip inside to caress her own, tangling together, his soft sounds mingling with her own.

A dull throb began down low in her belly, pulsing in tandem with her heart. Her stomach tightened in anticipation, the feeling of his warm breath on her lips causing goosebumps to surface on her skin.

He broke the kiss, moving back so she could get another look at his bare face. No matter how many times she'd seen it, it still took her breath away. Kakashi was ruggedly handsome with his sharp jawline, faint stubble and scar running down his left eye and across his cheek.

She reached up again and caressed his cheek, feeling its rough texture beneath her fingertips and relishing in the warmth radiating off him. He was hot everywhere they touched, his fingers on her most intimate place, his hand on her hip, his skin beneath her fingers. He scalded her in the most amazing way.

One of his fingers slipped inside her and her mouth parted in a near silent moan, her knee jerking up, allowing his digit to slip further inside her.

He rolled on top of her, his mouth engulfing her left nipple, sucking gently at the tender flesh, his tongue flicking at the hardening bud.

"O-oh, Kakashi." A moan broke through her lips and she squirmed when another finger slipped inside to join the first one, pumping slowly into her heat, just enough to drive her crazy but not to send her off the edge.

Her husband let out a sharp breath through his nose when her walls clenched unexpectedly around his invading fingers, squeezing them. "You're so tight," he breathed with a touch of awe, his eyebrows scrunching up slightly as he maintained his pace, curling his digits inside her.

Her breath hitched again as he caressed her spot, and her fingers dug in his bicep, her walls shivering around him. "Stop teasing me, Kakashi." The words rushed out of her in the form of a breathy moan, the sound of his name on her tongue shooting straight to his core.

His fingers retreated out of her and he took one in his mouth, sucking it clean, watching her eyes darken with the same hunger he was sure filled his own. His eyes landed on her lips and he let go of his digit with a pop, pressing both of his fingers to her mouth. He watched her part her plump lips to suck both of them into her wet mouth, her tongue running over them, caressing between them.

Kakashi groaned, his stomach tightening, and he replaced his fingers with his tongue in a desperate kiss. Strong hands parted her thighs and he pushed into her in one firm, fluid move, unable to handle the sight of her any longer.

Her back snapped fully off the mattress and she arched into him, crying out into his mouth, her nails digging in his skin.

Her mouth muffled the noise that escaped him, his back snapping taut at the feeling of her incredible tightness engulfing him. He swallowed both their sounds, his fingers drawing comforting circles on her hips as she quivered slightly in his arms.

He broke away from her to watch her face as he rolled his hips against hers. Her eyes shut tightly and her brow scrunched up. Kakashi watched as the discomfort from him abruptly entering her passed and her lips parted in another sound of pleasure that made heat blossom deep down in his belly.

If there was a sight that made him lose his very mind, it was her pleasured expressions. It made him want to pin her down and ram into her until she was crying out for him not to stop.

"Sakura," he murmured and reached to caress her cheek, "look at me."

Her eyes forced open, half lidded and clouded with lust. It took his breath away. He pushed into her again, with slightly more roughness than he intended.

The rosette arched up into him once more, her lips parting in a gasp, her fingers clawing at his bicep.

His forehead dropped to rest against hers, his eyes shutting tightly at the feeling of her vaginal muscles squeezing him. He grasped her hips in a tight grip and began rolling his hips against hers in consistent fluid thrusts.

Sure arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer to her, pressing his hard muscles to her soft curves. Sakura grabbed a fistful of his hair and guided his mouth to hers in a searing kiss, her legs wrapping around his middle, allowing him to hit deeper inside her.

She moaned desperately into his mouth, losing all her inhibitions and surrendering to him. Her nails clawed at his back as his hips continued roughly snapping against her own, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing harshly in the quiet space.

"Right there, right there, right there," she cried over and over, voice desperate and hitching, driving him crazy with need.

He reached between them, his fingers finding her pearl and rubbing it harshly. She cried out again, her hips jerking up to meet his halfway, her face burying in his neck where her teeth sank in the skin of his shoulder.

He winced, his grip tightening on her, forcing her down on the mattress, pinning her hips in a bruising hold to stop her squirming.

"I'm so close," she moaned, her knees trembling, her eyes squeezed shut.

That wouldn't do. He grabbed her chin and tilted it so that she faced him. "Open your eyes, Sakura," he growled heatedly, his own orgasm threatening to take over.

She made another desperate sound, but her eyes remained closed. He slowed down his pace despite the protesting of his body, his muscles jumping and twitching pleadingly, begging him to let go.

The rosette growled in protest and he leaned down so that his breath fanned across her chin. "Sakura," he rasped, feeling himself twitch inside her, "look at me." Her eyes opened and he picked up his pace again, his face leaning down to hover over the side or hers.

He let his tongue run up the shell of her ear as he whispered, voice gravelly and thick with his own need, "That's right, baby," he sucked her earlobe into his mouth, "I want to watch you when you come around my cock."

His words were her undoing and he shuddered, leaning back as her muscles squeezed him impossibly tight. The rosette in his arms shuddered violently around him, her body trembling as she squeezed his orgasm out of him.

Kakashi groaned, feeling himself explode inside her. His vision blurred as mind blowing pleasure rippled through every inch of him but he forced his body to keep moving, to help ride out her orgasm.

Finally, he collapsed on top of her, panting harshly in her ear, his heart beating wildly in his chest. His senses gradually returned to him afterwards as he slowly became aware of her hand softly caressing his hair. Kakashi could feel the ghost of her smile on his skin and he pulled back to see it for himself.

Indeed, her lips were twitching up at the corners. "Welcome back."

He bit his lip in embarrassment as he pulled out of her. "I didn't black out, did I?"

She giggled breathlessly. "Just for a second."

He sighed without any real displeasure and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth before collapsing on the space next to her with a tired huff. With some effort, Sakura rolled over to press herself against his side, nuzzling his throat. "If it makes you feel better, I think I blacked out, too."

"Thanks," he chuckled, reaching to caress her hair. "I guess."

"Hmm." She muttered sleepily as she closed her eyes, "You're welcome."


End file.
